


What Did You Just Say?

by dolphinitley



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolphinitley/pseuds/dolphinitley
Summary: “You’ve got to stop lookin’ at me with those ‘fuck me’ eyes, Deputy, or else I’m gonna have to test you.”





	What Did You Just Say?

**Author's Note:**

> omg this garbage trash. This originated as a response to a smut phrase drabble challenge request, to use the phrases “you’re in trouble now” and “what did you just say”. Turned out to be a bit longer than a drabble, and ends sort of abruptly but I’m happy with it. Thanks for reading!

Jacob snuck up behind the Deputy. He wrapped one arm around her, pinning her arms to her sides. His other hand covered her mouth. The pair were cheek to cheek, facing the same direction. Jacob spoke against her ear. 

“You’ve got to stop lookin’ at me with those ‘fuck me’ eyes, Deputy, or else I’m gonna have to test you.”

Rook ground her ass against Jacob’s crotch, eliciting a low growl from him. In his distraction, the hand on her mouth loosened and Rook bit Jacob’s hand hard. She’d never bit anything that hard before. She’d never tasted someone else’s blood. Yuck.

“Damn!”

Rook spun out of his grasp to face him. 

“Oh, you’re in trouble now.”

Jacob held her throat with one hand and her ponytail with the other.

“Too weak to finish the job, huh? Just twist my neck right now. End it.”

“What did you just say?”

In response, Rook slapped Jacob’s cheek. She knew it stung because it sounded like a slap from a movie. Her palm even tingled a little bit.

Again Jacob let his guard down because she surprised him. He expected her to punch or knee him, but not a slap. A slap was too subtle for the Deputy. But, it did the trick, and Rook slipped away. This time she sprinted away. She was small and fast, weaving between trees in the woods. Jacob was big and fast. He wasn’t going to tackle her. 

He let her think he was far behind until he watched her run into an empty cabin. She left the door open. 

What does she think she’s playing at?

Fifteen seconds after the Deputy, Jacob ran through the cabin doorway as well. 

They were both a little sweaty and panting. 

Rook leaned against the wall and grinned at him when he saw her.

He crossed the several feet between them so quickly it made Rook dizzy.

Jacob caged her against the wall with his forearms.

Rook gently ran her fingertips under the hem of his t shirt and hooked them into his jeans. 

“You let your guard down again, soldier,” she said playfully.

Jacob gaze shifted from his waist to Rook’s eyes. The look.

“Maybe I want it down, huh?” he responded in his lowest tone.

With that, all of Rook’s nerves were on fire.

She let go of a helpless sigh. 

“You gonna fuck me now, or what honey?”

Jacob kissed her with bruising intensity. It was overwhelming to finally act on all the tension that built up over the past few weeks. His eyes were squeezed shut as he focused on the allowance of this pleasure, until he pulled away. He had to be sure. 

“You really want this, Deputy?” he asked softly.

“Yes, I do. I really do.”

He kissed her again but just a little bit softer and slower. The pair moved together easily. They swayed into each other, back and forth, taking turns. They let their hands wander under sticky clothing, and pulled all of it off until there was nothing left.


End file.
